


A favor

by bbhsavocado



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhsavocado/pseuds/bbhsavocado
Summary: -Hey Suho hyung! How's my favorite choir buddy?~You called me hyung, what do you want Baekhyunnie?-What if I'm just feeling respectful and in awe of you?~Baekhyun...-Fine. Come over to my house later please! I have a favor to ask.





	A favor

- _Hey Suho hyung! How's my favorite choir partner?_  
~You called me hyung, what do you want Baekhyunnie?  
- _What if I'm just feeling respectful and in awe of you?_  
~Baekhyun...  
- _Fine. Come over to my house later please! I have a favor to ask._

  
  
  
  
  
  


Baekhyun waited until Suho was settled in his room before starting. "So hyung, you're into guys right?" 

"Yes, you did in fact meet my last boyfriend," Suho answered, amused. 

"Well I guess I just didn’t know how to start, you know, cuz I'm not sure if I am. I mean I think I'm into guys too, but I just recently started thinking about it and I haven't really talked to anyone about it yet so I thought-" 

"Baekhyun, breathe. It's alright, it's just me. What questions do you have Baekhyunnie?"

"Am I cute?" Baekhyun said, cringing at how small his voice sounded. "Like, am I attractive enough for another guy to look at me that way?" 

"Hey, stop that," Suho said, reaching over to rescue Baekhyun’s bottom lip from his nervous biting. "Listen, you don't have to worry about that Baekhyunnie. You're one of the cutest guys I know, and that's saying something! Especially when you have a solo, you make everyone want you." 

Baekhyun looked up then, making Suho hyper aware of the fact that he hadn't removed his hand from it's place on the younger's face. Before he could move it away, Baekhyun caught his wrist and kissed his thumb, his palm, and then the back of his hand. Suho let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and suddenly remembered something from earlier. "You said you had a favor to ask?" 

"Hyung can I kiss you?" 

"Yes, yes that's ok," Suho said, letting a small smile grace his face. Baekhyun took the encouragement in stride, quickly climbing into his lap and pressing his pouty lips onto Suho's inviting mouth. The kiss was exhilarating from the start, Baekhyun giving it his all like he did with everything else. Suho let his hands fall to Baekhyun’s hips to keep him steady and nipped at his full bottom lip, making Baekhyun gasp. He licked into Suho's mouth, reveling in the warmth of it. Suho liked giving as good as he got, so he smoothed his hands over plump thighs, going up until he could squeeze Baekhyun's ass. The younger jolted forward, accidentally pressing their half-hard cocks together and ripping a moan out of both of them. 

"Hyung, am I allowed to ask for another favor? Cuz I think I really want to suck you off." 

"I..as long as you're comfortable, then yes please." He received a blinding smile, far too cute for the moment but charming nonetheless. 

Suho unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his underwear, enough to give Baekhyun room. He started stroking himself, snapping Baekhyun out of his focused gaze and into action. Long, pretty fingers took over, soon followed by Baekhyun's tongue. He swirled it around the head, tentatively licking up the precum, and then taking Suho's cock into his mouth, glancing up at the sound of a soft moan. 

"You look so good like this Baekhyunnie, I always knew you would." Seconds later, Suho's eyes flew open, realizing what he just said. Baekhyun pulled back. 

"You've thought about me like this, hyung? Did my performances make _you_ want me?" he said, smirking at the blush on Suho's round cheeks. What he wasn't expecting was the sparkle in Suho's eyes as he answered. 

"It's not like I joined choir because of you or flirted with you every day. It took you long enough to notice," which made Baekhyun's mouth drop open in shock. He looked so cute, Suho couldn't help but kiss his cheek and then his mouth, Baekhyun responding by kissing back hard until they were both breathless. After one last peck, Suho put a hand on the back of Baekhyun's neck, noting the slight shiver, and gently guided him back down. Baekhyun went eagerly, licking the underside and sinking down, making him tighten the hold on his neck. Suho struggled to keep himself from fucking into Baekhyun's mouth, wanting to take full advantage now that he had his crush like this, but he held back anyway. Baekhyun moved off only to kiss hotly down his dick, surprising Suho by taking one of his balls into his mouth while using his hand to play with the other. 

"Oh fuck." Suho felt Baekhyun smile against his thigh before playfully biting down. 

"Please Baekhyunnie, please," Suho whined, unable to stop his voice from sounding so high-pitched. Baekhyun took that as his cue and sank all the way back down on his cock until his nose was buried in soft pubic hair, swallowing around the head and making Suho's legs shake. Suho yanked at Baekhyun's hair as a warning but couldn't get him to budge, their eyes meeting as Baekhyun moaned around his cock, the vibrations pushing him over the edge. He cried out and spilled into Baekhyun's mouth, falling onto his back and breathing heavily. A minute later, he felt the weight of Baekhyun's body on his own and reached up to kiss him soundly. 

"That was....wow," Suho whispered, still recovering from his orgasm. "Let me take care of you Baekhyunnie." 

Now it was Baekhyun's turn to blush. "I'm good hyung, I uhh, I sorta came in my pants," Baekhyun confessed, ducking down but unable to hide the redness that went from his cheeks up to the tips of his ears. 

Suho lifted Baekhyun's chin up so he could look into his eyes and offer a reassuring smile. "There's no need to be embarrassed, that's actually really fucking hot."

Baekhyun beamed. "Does this mean I can kiss you tomorrow too?" 

Suho giggled, his pretty eyes lighting up and his cheeks glowing beautifully. "I'd really like that, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this fic was inspired by tempo because subaek did That with the mv and the acapella break oof. plus they’ve just been really cute this era so i had to do something! I hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> check out my other fics if u want and look forward to a few other fics i have planned :) i’m currently @bisexualbbh on tumblr if u wanna find me ashjjhjsf


End file.
